User talk:BagelBoxd
Hi, you said I could work on War of the Cities. Can I do a bit of writing and episode ideas. I won't do all episodes since I'm working on this, SpongeBob's Big Adventures and See Patrick Run. Also, can I co-write some episodes? When will the spinoff premier? Hi, a while ago, you said you will help me write episodes for my spinoff, SpongeBob's Big Adventures. So can we work on the series on your talkpage?~~User:Itsshehahnbro~~ Excuse me, your Life Of Gary episode. Working Overtime is the same title as A SpongeToons episode that I did, called Working Overtime. So please may you change this? --The attack eyebrows!!! (talk) 18:55, December 14, 2014 (UTC) No prob. --User:BagelBoxd Re: Welcome to Bikini Bottom! You can write on Welcome to Bikini Bottom!, I need some extra help. However, if you have something to do on a certain date when something is released, it's okay. The series is to 'have been released in 2038' and the pages don't have to really be released on that date. Shamm2001 (talk) 23:01, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re: Episode Boating School Boating School was not released on Tuesday, December 30, 2014 (however, a page was made, but, the transcript was not made), It was set to air on Friday, January 2, 2015. But, I again changed the release date to Saturday, January 3, 2015 due to a special scheduled event at my church. Shamm2001 (talk) 23:01, January 1, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re: Boating School OFFICIAL SET RELEASE DATE I again changed to Friday, January 2, 2015, the scheduled event at my church is at 9:00pm, we're having an 'all-nighter' there. Shamm2001 (talk) 05:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re: Building A Home I also want you to write the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! episode, Building a Home, it'll be released on Friday, January 9, 2015. Shamm2001 (talk) 16:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Seth and Caleb's House Party I need you to write Seth and Caleb's House Party because we are celebrating my birthday and I won't have any time to write it. Re:Seth and Caleb's House Party I need you to write Seth and Caleb's House Party because we are celebrating my birthday and I won't have any time to write it. Shamm2001 (talk) 21:51, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Chat Wanna chat? -I am Luis, a nationalistic Filipino. (talk) 05:43, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Seth and Caleb's House Party Seth and Caleb's House Party could still be written, but the release date will be changed. It doesn't matter though. TV Shows do that all the time. Shamm2001 (talk) 00:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Halloween You can write Halloween also. I have been very busy lately. I have homework from school to do along with having to read the KJV Bible and a book written by Ken Ham called "The Lie" and complete the workbook that comes along with it. Over top of that, I have to read the biography of Thomas Jefferson and do a project over it as a reader's choice book. I also have a future assigned book. I also am on a schedule on this wiki and another wiki. I'm also currently writing a story. So, I have to read 3 books (1 to be assigned in the future), an annual workbook, homework from school, 2 wikia-related schedules, a story to write and a schedule-involving game to play. It seems as if that every time I'm on a schedule doing things for fun, I have other more mandatory schedules also. That's why I usually abandon my works as a writer and usually quit playing some games I play. I usually eventually restart that during the summer. But, I don't want to stop working on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. I may temporarily have you write episodes until at least March 13, 2015, but you'll have to write until about May 22, 2015. But, when I have enough spare time to write episodes, I will tell you. Also, I'm planning some time having you and me both write the episode. We would have to somehow do it through the wiki chat or something like that, but, I haven't figured out how to work the wiki chat. Shamm2001 (talk) 00:03, January 23, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re: Sponge Reaper proposal Certainly, but you can make this episode Mermaid Bay into an episode for your first episode. Sorry, it's just I want to use it but it would be a bother for me. --The story begins... Who's gonna win? (talk) 01:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Welcome to Bikini Bottom! on SpongyNetwork Yes, you can put Welcome to Bikini Bottom! on SpongyNetwork. Titlecards Yep. I'm making 'em! [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 09:10, February 1, 2015 (UTC) She didn't know how to add a heading so I added it instead. -Luis Hi, you just talked to me about working on my new series, SpongeBob's Big Adventures. So, can I send you updates on the series here? -Itsshehahnbro Titlecard [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA aka The Filipino Fanonist']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 08:36, February 4, 2015 (UTC) SpongeBob's Big Adventures and Robot and SpongeBob's Air Time Hi, you said that I can air SpongeBob's Big Adventures saturdays at 5 and Robot and SpongeBob saturdays at 5:30 on SpongyNetwork but they are not on the weekend schedule. So just wondering, when do SpongeBob's Big Adventures and Robot and SpongeBob air on SpongyNetwork Re:Shamm Entertainment I am wanting to add your spin-offs or at least some to my production company, Shamm Entertainment. I have seen that Late Night Talk with SpongeBob ''does not yet have a production company and neither does ''War of the Cities, Life of Gary, or Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition. The company could gain the rights to those as well as random fanon episodes that are supposed to be in the SpongeBob SquarePants series that you wrote along with the ones that I wrote. The company currently has 'gained the rights' to Welcome to Bikini Bottom! and The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie. I think that mine and your spin-off episodes and series coming together to form one big company would be a great idea since that I am almost as new as you are and that we work together on Welcome to Bikini Bottom! P.S. I could also write episodes and make title cards for your upcoming series War of the Cities. Shamm2001 (talk) 22:13, February 7, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Shamm Entertainment Accepted Request Thanks Thank you for accepting my request. We are now partners as SpongeBob Fan-on Writers. I've made you the manager for Shamm Entertainment. SpongyNetwork is now Shamm Entertainment's official TV channel. It should air all of Shamm Entertainment's shows. It does combine us better. We are now actually similar to Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon. For Spongy Network, I would like you to air the new episode, Thanksgiving, on the schedule since SpongyNetwork is the official TV channel for Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. You should also probably either continue SpongeCritic and Late Night Talk with SpongeBob or air the rest of the unaired episodes before you cancel them if you are. You could do the same with the Life of Gary episodes Snail Rivalry, Gary in Snowland, and Double Trouble. Thank you for letting me write for War of the Cities. Also I have put on the list of episodes of Welcome to Bikini Bottom! that "Golden Star Wars" will be Season 2, Episode 3. Your welcome, I hadn't been writing many episodes anyway, so I think I needed to write Sleepover. Also, could you write Thanksgiving, or are you too busy with SpongyNetwork? I've ran out of ideas. Shamm2001 (talk) 05:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Shamm Entertainment Wiki I have made a wiki for Shamm Entertainment. Here is the link: shammentertainment.wikia.com. Shamm2001 (talk) 01:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 P.S. Welcome to Bikini Bottom! has a wiki to: welcome-to-bikini-bottom.wikia.com. Re:Shamm Entertainment Link Here is the real wiki link to the Shamm Entertainment Wiki: shamm-entertainment.wikia.com Re:SpongyNetwork Program Block Suggestions I think that there should be a program block on SpongyNetwork sometime after 10:30am that airs SpongeBob Fanon and Regular Movies. I think it could be called SpongeBob Theater. Shamm2001 (talk) 01:26, February 10, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Rags to Riches on SpongyNetwork and SpongyNetwork Schedule Hey, just so you know, the creator of Rags to Riches asked to be licensed under Shamm Entertainment, so it should be on SpongyNetwork. Also, I think it would be good idea if I added to the schedule for SpongyNetwork, since I'm the owner of Shamm Entertainment. It would also combine us better if we worked together on SpongyNetwork. I've got to 10:00pm, so you can finish it to the end. You can change it if you want. I'll understand. Shamm2001 (talk) 01:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Valentine's Day episode Thanksgiving's release day has been changed to May 1, 2015. It kind of swapped with Valentine's Day. So, since you haven't written Thanksgiving yet, could you go ahead and write Valentine's Day? Shamm2001 (talk) 02:31, February 14, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Valentine's Day Release and next episode you can write I went ahead and wrote Valentine's Day. You can write The Penny-Less. Ghastlyop is writing Club SpongeBob. Shamm2001 (talk) 22:40, February 15, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! - Best G-Spinoff (February 2015 Square Logo Awards) Please vote for Welcome to Bikini Bottom! here: The February 2015 Square Logo Awards Shamm2001 (talk) 01:08, February 18, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Eels and Escalators, SpongeCritic and Late Night Talk with SpongeBob Transcripts I don't know about writing the transcripts for these, I know I would have a hard time coming up with something to write as a transcript for them. They have also been up on the wiki since mid-December and haven't been written yet, so... Also, just so you know for the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie, we are just going to put some of the transcript up, then someone else on the writing crew will add to it (that's why there is a production time frame). Who ya callin' pinhead? (talk) 01:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie I have a feeling that it will be your plot suggestion, however we have to wait until June 5th. It seems like a long ways to go! Shamm2001 (talk) 21:05, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:War of the Cities episodes For of War of the Cities, you could add Seth and Caleb into the series. Their show is in the same company, so it wouldn't matter. I would like the ideaof them being in the series because so far they're only known for being in Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. Shamm2001 (talk) 19:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Seth and Caleb as War of the Cities characters Really, I don't think they should be huge characters. I think they should be a bit like secondary characters. Plus, they could just be other prisoners that are freed just like Mrs. Puff. Or they could be portrayed as a different kind of character like people Plankton force to do something. Or something like that. I think they would fit in well if you portrayed them in a different way like you do the other characters like Mr. Krabs. Shamm2001 (talk) 02:23, February 20, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:Eels and Escalators Ideas I don't have ideas for them either. I guess Eels and Escalators is just one of the spin-offs that are hard to produce episodes about. But, I think you should just put it in the form of the way that Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition's episodes look. Also, thank you for adding Seth and Caleb into that series. I didn't know it was supposed to take place 10 years into the future, but that's okay. Seth would be 24 and Caleb would be 22. But, I don't want their personalities to change too much. SpongeBob and Patrick would have gotten much older too, but their personalities had not changed. Shamm2001 (talk) 02:49, February 20, 2015 (UTC)Shamm2001 Re:War of the Cities Seth and Caleb plot idea In the new episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!, Club SpongeBob, Caleb says that they can never be separated. How about Seth and Caleb get separated in War of the Cities? This could cause them both to be severely depressed. Shamm2001 (talk) 01:39, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Re:Shamm Times Interview I have made the official newspaper for Shamm Entertainment, The Shamm Times. I have already made you a writer, so you can contribute to the newspaper. Also, I need to interview you about the sockpuppet or troll thing with TheSorcerorsStone. I need you to say who you think it is and why. Also give some evidence of it. Also can you give your input about it possibly being SuperFanon'D? I know it may not be him but I have found a lot of information from some research around the wiki. Shamm2001 (talk) 04:02, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Interview Forget about the interview, you can adopt the Shamm Times if you want, but I have just become a writer for The Kelp. Shamm2001 (talk) 14:26, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:Shamm Times - Restart I think we should create the Shamm Times. I think I would do a good job at it. What I meant by the interview is do it through my user talk because I can't get the wiki chat to work for me. I wanted to interview you about TheSorcerorsStone and SuperFanon'D!'s sockpuppets. Re:SuperFanon'D! and TheSorcerorsStone Here are my questions for my interview. Why do you think SuperFanon'D! (aka Charles) is making another sockpuppet? What user do you think is SuperFanon'D!'s sockpuppet? A sockpuppet is defined as a false name or identity assumed by an Internet user, often to communicate favorable or self-serving comments or used to create a mythical rival with whom that user can successfully argue online, (Sockpuppet - Dictionary.com) who do you think SuperFanon'D! is trying to create an arguement with? Why do you think he is trying to create a mythical rival with the user he is targeting? What do you think the SpongeBob Fanon WIki can do about these 'experiments?' Who do you think TheSorcerorsStone really is? Do you think TheSorcerorsStone is a sockpuppet or a troll? If so, who is he/she targeting? If you think it is WumboMan900, state why you think it is and how you found it? (I kind of already know from my investigations). Do you think WumboMan900 is telling the truth or is he just messing around with you? Also, we could interview WumboMan900 about it, if he's willing to be interviewed. Also, you could suggest who should be interviewed and help me with my investigations. The Shamm Times is supposed to be Shamm Entertainment's official newspaper, so you should write to. The Shamm Times releases a new issue every week and posts articles throughout the week. After that week is done, a new newspaper will be created. I hope to get your answers soon. Shamm2001 (talk) 00:46, February 23, 2015 (UTC) P.S. I am also interviewing SBCA about something else. Okay, thank you for agreeing to be interviewed. Shamm2001 (talk) 01:09, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Am I the target of SuperFanon'D!'s next sockpuppet? I am afraid that I am now the target of SuperFanon'D!'s next sockpuppet. A user named VioletCrystal271 posted a comment on the first issue of the Shamm Times saying that TheSorcerorsStone and SuperFanon'D!'s IP addresses do not match even though she had only became a user 11 minutes before she posted that comment. She insulted me by calling me dumb. She also told me she is not inexperienced and to not ask her why and gave no reason for me not to ask why. Shamm2001 (talk) 01:56, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:Should SuperFanon'D! Be Fired from Shamm Entertainment? He's insulted the owner of Shamm Entertainment and he has constantly complained about minor errors in its shows. Really, he should be fired because of insulting the owner of Shamm Entertainment. What do you think? Shamm2001 (talk) 04:13, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Re:The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie Should we take the votes at an earlier time such as mid-April or May or even March and start piecing together transcript? Or should we keep it the way it is? Shamm2001 (talk) 01:43, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Re:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie changed votes taken date I think it would be a good idea to change date the votes will be taken for the polls. It would give use more time to put the transcript together. But, I want to know if the writers are okay with it. Shamm2001 (talk) 03:11, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:The Penny-less You didn't write the Penny-less today, but I think you would do a good job writing it. So, I changed the release date to tomorrow. Shamm2001 (talk) 04:47, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:The Penny-less If you can't do The Penny-less today, just change the release date to tomorrow. Shamm2001 (talk) 20:30, February 28, 2015 (UTC) The SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon Can we take off Robot and SpongeBob and air The SpongeBob SquarePants Adult Party Cartoon on Spongy Network? Itsshehahnbro (talk) 23:54, March 3, 2015 (UTC)ItsshehahnbroItsshehahnbro (talk) 23:54, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:Mrs. Puff's Birthday episode You forgot to write the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! episode, Mrs. Puff's Birthday! I changed the release date to today, but if you can't do it today, just change the release date to tomorrow. Shamm2001 (talk) 19:00, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Re:ChatMod Actually, all the votes on your request were supports so I decided to give you the powers. :) [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 11:34, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude. Go to chat if you want chapter 2. ;) Sawpog46 (talk) 21:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Yeah, sure :) [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA-SBFW Admin']] [[User talk:SBCA|'My Talk Page ' ]] 04:48, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Re:4 episodes of Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Were Not Written! There are 4 episodes of Welcome to Bikini Bottom! that haven't been written yet even though they were supposed to have been released already. You and Ghastlyop could just write those episodes, but you don't have to change the release date if you don't want. We could just act like it was released then. It would be alright because the Fanon episodes and some other episodes of spin-offs were not written on the set release date. I know, I haven't been very active on the wiki as I was. I've been busy. I've been researching genealogy and I've also sort of went through some hard times lately. On the Shamm Entertainment Wiki, Ghastlyop, you and I need to start putting together the transcript for the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie. You can see the plot idea on the page on this wiki and the Shamm Entertainment Wiki. Here is the link to the page on the Shamm Entertainment Wiki: http://shamm-entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/The_Welcome_to_Bikini_Bottom!_Movie Shamm2001 (talk) 01:11, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Channel Chasers Yes Yes you can write a Channel Chasers episode.I am Cosmobo.I do not know how to use a signature. Re:Episodes Unwritten Okay, we don't have to write them, I guess. But, if one of us wants to sometime, we can. Shamm2001 (talk) 17:29, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Your application to Patrick Adventures has been... denied. Sorry, but CucibleBob's episodes didn't really have all too long of a plot. CucibleBob wasn't really that good of an example, seeing that it was one of your early works, and the general plot of it was mundane (no offense). You can apply again as many times as you want, but make sure that you're showing what you think are your best works. Also note that the more times you apply and get denied, the less chance you have next time to get in. -Isabel Re: ok Okay. Want to get on chat? -isabel Basket Sponge invitation! It's sad to say that Mike is currently inactive and can't do much episodes anymore from Basket Sponge. Me and Gastlyop have been thinking that Season 2 shall be a new chapter with new expectations. This is why we are inviting you to become a writer of Basket Sponge! Thank you for always following the series and being a huge fan. Please message me or Ghastlyop (Adam) if you will write an episode. Thanks! -SBCA~Luis Basket Sponge talk I see that you can actually help me with episode 4. Can we talk about that in chat? -SBCA~Luis Episode 3 Can you help me finish episode 3 in the link I gave you in chat? If you need it again, I'll give you the link in chat for security and spoilers reasons. -SBCA Kingshire TV Since War of the Cities is not airing any episodes lately i'm getting complaints about the episodes so it will not air on Kingshire TV which may be responsible for a loss of good comments. Any time a new episode comes just leave a message. And by the way, can i make a video game about this New Kelp City (talk) 23:25, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Episode 5 & 6 Hi BagelBoxd I've got a plot for Episode 5 and 6 on War of the Cities. Continue reading. Episode 5: The Twist Around the world, the battle is becoming popular around the seas. Millions of fish from the Atlantic and Indian Ocean joined on both sides. Plankton is spreading infulences known as Planktonism. Due to this, 124 civil wars happened in the cities. The cities sent troops to fight on both sides. Plankton actually survived the incident. Now he had captured the general and sentenced him to life in prison. One day he spoke for 40 minutes saying the vision of him dreaming of a "United Planktonist State". Before the war was about the discrimination against Bikini Bottom citizens. Now it is about the fight to stop influences such as Planktonism and Ukulele Nationalism. Around 6 months into the war 3/4 of every fish adult under the sea is in military service. It was a war between Planktonism and Centerism. Episode 6: The Plan SpongeBob was forced to go to the north to be part of Operation Ink. The Planktonist influence has major support in the city of Gunnia. The troops decided to invade the country after some spies said Plankton is going to rise the spirits and influence over there. The General was found and he escaped from prison. Regiment 02712348 consisted of seven members: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs, Sandy, The General, and Gary (he was given a suit so he can do fish moves and can speak witha british accent). The next day, the agreement was decided 6-3. In two days the Bikini Alliance will invade Gunnia, where 55% of all Plankton Alliance soldiers are stationed. I've also made an infobox about the war Go to my talk page if you accept this New Kelp City (talk) 01:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Chat and WOTS #Can you come on chat? Yes, I know you're not a chat moderator anymore. #I'm also the creator of your WOTS sequel. Can I adopt the main one? Message from Alan SpongeBob gets boob implants has been deleted. I know you really like it so here's an archive. - Fuu Shamm Entertainment and Seth Hamm Productions Seth Hamm Productions is the company I've used for all my fake TV shows that I have made for the past 6 years. I'm planning on adding those shows to this wiki. I have actually animated a full episode of one of the Seth Hamm Productions ones. Shamm Entertainment can be more like a broadcasting company. I have two other fake TV channels, STV and STV Too. I'm getting a phone that has internet so, I should be able to do this in a little while. I already have transcripts on my computer. These will be on shamm-entertainment.wikia.com. P.S. This is Shamm2001's second account. Sah2001 (talk) 23:41, June 14, 2016 (UTC)